


X-Men : TS Class

by No_221



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fanon, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Snippets, Transsexual, Work In Progress
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>너도 성전환 나도 성전환 우리 모두 성전환. 에리카 랜셔, 샬롯 자비에, 헬렌 맥코이, 알렉산드라 서머스, 사라 캐시디, 레이븐 다크홀름 (어떻게 해도 남자 이름 같아서..), 마이클 맥태거트가 나옵니다. 약간 콩트 같은 느낌?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 그녀들의 속옷 사이즈

웨스트체스터의 자비에 저택의 빨래 담당은 늘 사라다. 에리카와 샬롯은 서로 나이가 최연장자라는 이유로 슬그머니 빠지고, 헬렌은 샬롯의 옆옆 방인 연구실까지 가지 않으면 보기 힘든 얼굴이고, 알렉산드라는 늘 주방에서 살고 있다. 그러자고 여자 속옷이 섞인 빨래를 마이클과 레이븐에게 맡길 수는 없는 노릇이었다─물론 레이븐은 샬롯과 오래 살아 와서 빨래를 하겠다고 자원했지만, 샬롯이 그건 안 될 일이라며 단호하게 끊었다─. 사라는 이 저택의 유일한 '호모 사피엔스' 마이클의 도움을 받아 지하 1층 세탁실에서 다 된 빨래를 꺼내다가 저택 뒷뜰에 하나하나 널었다. 우선 큰 옷인 바지, 후드티, 셔츠 등을 잘 널어둔 다음 사라는 두 개의 세탁망 중 하나를 꺼냈다. 나머지 하나는 마이클이 가져가 빨랫대에 가지런히 널었다. 아마 집안에 둘밖에 없는 남성 식구들의 속옷일 것이다.

 

"마이클! 그만하면 됐어요. 이제 마이클도 해야 할 일이 있지 않아요?"

"물론 있죠."

"뭔데요?"

"퇴근. 사라, 샬롯에게는 저 먼저 간다고 전해 주세요. 그럼 안녕!"

 

저 인간을 도대체 샬롯은 왜 들여보낸 걸까, 사라는 미간을 찌푸리고 세탁망 지퍼를 열었다. 제일 안 보이는 곳에 사라는 속옷들을 널기 시작했다. 75D……, 이건 안 봐도 교수님 속옷이네. 사라는 별 무늬 없는 속옷을 가지런히 널기 시작했다. 큰 사이즈 속옷은 예쁜 게 없는 거 같아, 사라는 가만히 중얼거리고 다음 옷을 꺼냈다. 65B? 이렇게 비쩍 마른 사람이 우리 집에 있다고? 아, 에리카. 사라는 유난히 마른 에리카를 떠올렸다. 그러고 보니 에리카는 절대 식구들에게 맨살을 잘 드러내지 않았다. 심지어 그게 여름일지라도 늘 카디건을 걸치고 있었다. 그런데 에리카의 속옷은 예쁜 것 투성이였다. 에리카라면 끔뻑 죽는 샬롯이 사 준 걸까? 사라는 세탁망에서 다른 속옷을 꺼냈다. 모든 걸 널자 그제야 뒤에서 에리카와 샬롯이 사라를 불렀다.

 

"수고했어, 애기. 여기 용돈. 맛있는 거 사먹고 가슴살 좀 찌워."

"……에리카가 할 말은 아닌 것 같아요!"

"왜 내가 할 말이 아냐? 내가 많이 마르긴 했어도 적어도 너보단 클 것 같다."

"왜 애 기를 죽이고 그래, 에리카. 얼른 들어가자. 오늘은 뭐 하고 싶은 거 있어?"

"너랑 하루종일 침대에서 뒹굴기."

"……부끄러워."

 

내가 왜 여기 있지……, 사라는 현자타임이라도 온 것마냥 허허 하고 웃어 버렸다. 사라는 바로 옆에 있는 다 마른 빨래들을 걷어 왔다. 마침 일을 끝낸 헬렌과 알렉산드라가 빨래 개는 것을 돕겠다고 다가와서 셋은 거실에 옹기종기 앉아 빨래를 개기 시작했다. 에리카, 샬롯, 사라, 헬렌, 알렉산드라, 레이븐, 마이클 총 7명의 옷을 순서대로 정리해 가기 시작하는데 어느새 꽤 높이 쌓였다. 셋은 자연스럽게 이야기를 시작했다.

 

"그런데 알렉산드라, 넌 한 번도 속옷을 가지고 나온 적이 없더라? 직접 손빨래하는 거야?"

"어, 그렇지 뭐……. 내가 여기서 제일 운동량도 많고 그러니까."

"무슨 비밀이라도?"

"그, 그런 거 없어!"

"왜 없겠어, 알렉산드라가 이 집에서 가슴 사이즈가 제일 작은 거겠지."

"에리카!!!!"

"왜 우리 에리카 기를 죽이고 그래?"

"……교수님……."

"도대체 그건 어떻게 안 거에요!"

"내가 봤어."

 

도대체 어떻게 본 거야! 알렉산드라는 얼굴이 빨개져서 어쩔 줄 몰라했고 에리카는 아무렇지도 않은 표정으로 너 내 옆에서 저번에 속옷 빨래했잖아, 그러면서 네가 속옷 사이즈를 순순히 불었지. 라고 대답했다. 헬렌은 멋쩍게 웃으며 자기 것과 레이븐의 것을 들고 황급히 자리를 떴다.


	2. 가슴 만지게 해 주세요 (feat. 레이븐)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 그렇습니다, 그는 좋은 변태였습니다...

"마이클, 뭐 해요?"

"아, 일지 쓰죠. 상부에 보고해야 되니까요. 레이븐은 뭐 해요?"

"누나 봐요."

 

아, 이 양반 시스콤이었지……, 마이클은 당황스럽다는 듯 웃으며 다시 일지에 고개를 돌렸다. 맞아요, 레이븐. 샬롯에게는 출장 갔다고 전해 주세요. 한 3일 동안 집에 안 올 것 같네요. 마이클은 황급히 일지를 접은 다음 자리를 떴다. 저 인간 왜 저래? 레이븐은 고개를 기웃하고 다시 정원에서 훈련을 지도하고 있는 샬롯과 에리카에게 눈을 돌렸다. 그런데 시선이 뭔가 이상하다.

 

"……레이븐, 뭐 하고 있었어요?"

"음? 헬렌이야? 그냥, 있었어."

"왜 변태마냥 가슴 보고 있어요?"

"……그, 그걸 어떻게 알았어?"

"시선이 딱 그쪽을 향하잖아요. 대충 봐도 각도가 나와요. 그렇게 가슴이 만지고 싶어요? 푸훗, 레이븐은 변태네요."

"……저기, 그 말을 아무렇지 않게 하는 네가 더 이상하거든?"

"생물학적으로 남자들이 그럴 수도 있다고 생각해요. 이건 심리학적으로 엄연한 본능이니까요. 그런데 그렇게 너무 노골적으로 대놓고 보는 건 좋지 않아요."

-레이븐 너, 또 야한 생각 했지!

"……아니라니까!"

-너 나한테 거짓말할 생각은 죽어도 하지 마, 레이븐. 여섯 살짜리 여자아이로 만들어 주지.

 

샬롯은 땀을 쓱 닦고 에리카의 손을 잡은 채 집으로 걸어들어갔다. 넓은 정원엔 헬렌과 레이븐 둘이 계단에 걸터 앉아 있었다. 레이븐은 원래의 푸른 모습으로 돌아와 계단에 비스듬히 누워 버렸다. 도대체 그걸 어떻게 안 거야? 레이븐은 데굴데굴 눈을 굴리며 말했다. 헬렌은 작게 웃으며 비밀이라고 제 입술에 검지손가락을 가져다 대며 쉿, 하는 제스처를 취했다. 헬렌, 업혀. 레이븐은 서슴없이 등을 내 주었다. 사실 레이븐은 업는 것을 제일 좋아했다. 등에 닿는 가슴의 감촉이 좋다나 뭐라나. 헬렌은 그 사실을 알면서 업히는 건지 아니면 둔해서 모르는 건지 연신 기분이 좋아 보인다.

 

"레이븐, 아주 표정이 좋아 보인다?"

"……누나……?"

"어휴, 변태로 키운 내가 바보지……."

"샬롯, 넌 잘못 없어. 남자들은 다 똑같다고."

"……에리카! 왜 절 그렇게 몰아 가는데요!"

"시끄러워 레이븐. 넌 에리카가 그렇게 당한 걸 알면서도 목소리를 높이고 싶니? 헬렌, 얼른 내려와. 눈치 없이 뭐 하는 거야."

 

아직 퇴근을 못 한 마이클만이 아주 멋쩍은 표정으로 허허 웃으며 출장을 연신 중얼거리고 있었다. 으아아! 가슴 만지게 해 주세요! 레이븐은 결국 순순히 울부짖어야 했다. 퇴근하게 해 주세요, 마이클은 덩달아 중얼거렸지만 레이븐의 우렁찬 목소리에 묻힌 듯했다.


End file.
